Broken
by Star-Goddess-Sunaru
Summary: Song fic with breaking the Habit by Linkin Park. Botan is suicidal, Koenma stops her. My first song fic, so be nice. BxK R


Sunaru: Just a little thing I thought of while listening to this song. And I finally decided to write it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song Breaking the Habit.

* * *

Botan snuck into Koenma's office silently. It was dark and no one, including Koenma, was nearby. Botan sat in the big chair, leaning forward to scribble something on the piece of paper she had laid on the desk.

* * *

_Memories consume like opening the wounds  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

* * *

"I don't want to be the one the battles always choose. Cuz inside I realize that I'm the one confused. I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream..."

* * *

_I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean...  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright...  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit_

* * *

"...Tonight."

Tears fell onto the paper, slurring the ink slightly. She folded the letter neat into half and wrote Koenma's name on it. Laying it on the desk so it would be easily seen.

She walked to the door, looking around it before closing it quietly behind her. She wiped the tears from her eyes and continued down the hall to her room.

Nearly to her room a young man's voice called to her. She turned around, finding Koenma in his teenage form with a cup of coffee at hand. Botan was slightly surprised to see him without his pacifier.

"What are you doing up so late?" Botan looked at him, hiding the pain on her face, and gave him a sad smile. "Nothing, Koenma-sama."

"Ok, good night, then." "Good night..." Botan watched as he walked down towards his office. A single tear ran down her cheek.

She opened the door to her room, locking the door behind her. Her heart sped up as she slowly made her way to her dresser; all color completely drained from her face. Her hand clutched her heart as she opened a drawer.

* * *

_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more than any time before  
I have no options left again  
I don't want to be the one the battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize that I'm the one confused_

* * *

Botan's fingers brushed over the cold, hard metal.

Koenma opened his office, sencing there was something slightly different. Then he saw the small piece of paper on his desk. He walked to his desk and snatched the paper, noting that it was in Botan's delicate handwriting.

_

* * *

_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream...  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean...  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright...  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight_

* * *

Botan shut her eyes tightly, raising the gun to her head. Her hand was shaking violently. The loud sound of a door being kicked open was heard behind her. Koenma grabbed her wrist just as she pulled the trigger, the bullet being sent up, into the ceiling.

* * *

_I'll paint it on the walls  
Cuz I'm the one that falls  
I'll never fight again  
and this is how it ends..._

* * *

Koenma released Botan's wrist, the gun fell to the floor with a clatter. Botan crumbled to the floor, sobbing into her hands. Koenma kneeled next to her, giving her a warm hug, letting her sob into his chest. After Botan's sobs subsided, Koenma took her chin into his hands, forcing her to look into his eyes. He brushed the tears off her cheek.

* * *

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream...  
But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean...  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright...  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight_

* * *

"Promise me you'll never do that again..." Koenma whispered softly. Botan's eyes welled up in tears. "I promise..." As if to seal the deal, their lips came together in a sweet kiss.

* * *

Sunaru: Icky, they kissed. I hate it when there's kiss scenes. Oh well, please review and no flames. 


End file.
